medievalhogwartsroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorting:Alfwin Køhler
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets 8. Give a '''detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Harald Køhler had two children when he was called out from his home in Denmark to fight in England. Jocelyn, eight, was the older of the two, and Margrethe, one, just shy of her second birthday. He didn't want to move his young children over to Britain, but arranged that if anything were to happen to his wife Linnéa, they were to be sent to a Viking controlled castle where they could be cared for. Jocelyn doted on her younger sister and spent plenty of time around her. Linnéa, twelve months after his departure, fell ill with a mysterious aliment and passed on. She left behind her third child, newborn Alfwin. Jocelyn and Margrethe were indeed sent to a castle as Harald had requested, Jocelyn with her baby brother in her arms. Harald visited his children, sometimes; concerned somewhat in case there was a raid. He got a promotion to General, and Jocelyn — the only one who was old enough to understand — was very proud of her father. After about three months of frequent visits, hugs and bloodthirsty tales or battle, Harald didn't return for the Sunday visit. Margrethe and Jocelyn sat by the entrance and waited. When he didn't come, Jocelyn tried to put a smile on her face, if only for the younger child, now three, beside her. "He'll come to-morrow, Margrethe," she said. "He'll come to-morrow." But tomorrow passed with no sign of Harald, and with no news she had to keep telling her sister the same old lie, Margrethe growing more and more upset. Later, after about three weeks, Jocelyn got the news she'd been expecting; her father had been killed. Although she had long since expected such news, it didn't stop her being very much emotionally affected. Indeed, Jocelyn found herself to be very much devastated and almost angry, having always been closer to her father. The castle was empty walls — it was no Denmark, and it certainly wasn't home, with neither parent there. Even more than before, Jocelyn began to appreciate the company of her younger sister and the two grew exceptionally close, even for siblings. Jocelyn always got the sense that she was alone with her sister, and infant brother — it was them against the world. None of the lords actually cared and Jocelyn knew that, it was previously out of intimidation for Harald and now out of respect for him — it was never really about the three of them. Jocelyn got closer and closer to Hogwarts age, but due to her closeness with her sister combined with the safety concerns of the Lord, she was schooled by the Lady of the castle, Lady Emilia, because it was deemed the Lady's best use of her time. Emilia wasn't the best teacher, and was never really a likable person, with little patience and less magical skill than the men, but they preferred to defend the castle. Jocelyn, tiring of the drab magical teachings, when she wasn't looking after her sister and brother, found herself in archery ranges and training with the young males of the residing families in secret. It was during these sessions that Jocelyn made the decision that her slightly lesser magical skill didn't matter — she emulated her father instead, following in his footsteps as a warrioress. Margrethe was a quiet child in general, and found joy in watching her sister from a safe distance. Although she was slightly disgruntled that Jocelyn wouldn't allow her closer or allow her to join in, she trusted her older sister completely and did as she was told. Although she would never admit it, Margrethe appreciated the magical aspects of the castle life much more than the clashing of swords. Margrethe had a much better relationship with Lady Emilia than her older sibling, and found joy in watching her often. Emilia could do enough magic to amuse the child — and although she very much disliked Jocelyn as much as Jocelyn disliked her, her like for Margrethe was enough for her to keep her training sessions quiet and amuse Margrethe while they were going on. Luckily, Margrethe was easily amused, and Emilia was an excellent liar, even to her husband's face, the Slytherin blood of her family shining through. Little Alfwin was a baby for much of this time. But eventually, he got old enough to follow Margrethe. Lady Emilia never objected — Alfwin was exceptionally quiet, obedient, and eager to please, and he never bothered her. Jocelyn steadily became a great warrioress, but her attempts to rub the same attitude off on Margrethe were quickly lost. Margrethe had been influenced by Emilia by means of being able to stand up for herself, but was a much more likable person than the former. Alfwin tried once, in an attempt to please Jocelyn, but he was far too small to lift even the smallest weapons. Shortly after Jocelyn turned of age, when Jocelyn decided that the three should leave the castle so they could live together in Hogsmeade. They gave their many thanks where thanks were due, and Jocelyn bought the three of them a small cottage in Hogsmeade village — purely because she wanted independence, and detected her sister's evident magical preference and wanted to get her a better education than Lady Emilia could have ever offered her sister. So Margrethe started Hogwarts. Alfwin was 9 at the time, and had never gotten much education at the castle. And so 3 years latter, he joined his sister at Hogwarts. But they don't stay in the dorms; every night, they go home to Jocelyn in Hogsmeade. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Alfwin is quiet, and demure. He's obedient and compliant, and always tried to please people. But it's not total. He has a wild streak, like his sister Jocelyn. It's a small streak, but it's there. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! Alfwin has pale, Nordic blond, almost white hair. He's short, and small. He often looks a bit sickly. 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. He's in fact half house-elf (I just re-watched AVPS...) 12. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. Not my first 13. What time zone are you? Pacific Category:Sorted